Harry Potter and the Journey through Extinction
by Rock Drake the Destroyer
Summary: Are you ready to start anew? If you are, then prepare yourself. The Titans await.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Journey Through Extinction

Chapter 1

Harry scowled at the various glares the directed at his person as he made his way back to the common room after the week's final class of the day. For the umpteenth time he cursed his luck when it came to Halloween. For once, he had hoped, since, oh, a Tournament that only those of age could enter, that he could have a nice calm year.

Wrong. Of course, he would get dragged in unwillingly and now most of the school and the visiting ones were calling him a liar and cheat. He quickly made it to the common room and after dropping his things off, decided to wait out of sight of most students until dinner. As he waited, his hand slipped into his pocket and wrapped around an object that on one else knew of.

It was a rather large coin, like that of a military challenge coin or a medallion, made of a smooth grey metal. There was a raised "A" shape on one side, with a blue gem at the vertex and red and green gems on the ends of the legs. The gems, in darkness, faintly glowed. Harry thought back to when he had been given it.

It was the year before he started Hogwarts. While the details surrounding the event were fuzzy now in all that happened, he remembered an older teen, about 14 named Stephen, though he was preferred to be called Centurion by most for some reason. At five foot eleven, fair skin, grey eyes and very dirty blonde hair, the teen was quite unremarkable. Harry remembered gaining the coin.

_"Should you ever wish to start anew or are ready to come home to a place that you can truly grow, all you have to do is answer the question when the time is right. It is etched on the back. I tell you this now, where it leads will be rigorous, it will be difficult, it will be deadly. Do not answer now. Give it a few years."_

He had forgotten about it for the first few years, but after the dementors were posted, Harry started carrying it around in his pocket. Of late, the gems had been glowing brighter, especially after Halloween. Now they were bright enough that if you were paying attention during the day the glow could be seen. Just then, Hermione rushed in.

"Harry!" She gasped, grasping his hand. Her eyes were wide. "You need to come to the Great Hall. You have to see this." "See what, Hermione? The hate of the rest of the school?" The bushy haired witch shook her head, "No! Just come see!" With that, Harry allowed himself to be pulled along by his only remaining friend down to the Great Hall. As they reached the main floor, students began rushing from all points of the castle. Whatever was in the Great Hall, the news had spread about it.

-An hour previously, the Beauxbatons Carriage

A silvery-blonde haired, blue eyed witch in pale blue robes paced in the temporary office of her Headmistress, Madam Olympe Maxime. Fleur Delacour was a veela and not one in a good mood. After informing her father and mother of the outcome of the selection, she had received a reply back. It was not a good one.

Her father was infuriated with how she had acted upon finding out what she had said to Harry Potter, explaining in no short terms that the two families had had been friends since the Hundred Years War for actions involving the rescue of her ancestor. What was worse, there was a marriage contract involved, dating from that time. Unfortunately for Fleur, she was the first daughter in the Delacour family since that contract was written. Her father had immediately demanded a meeting with her headmistress.

And so, here Fleur was, waiting. The fireplace flared green and her father Jean Sebastian Delacour stepped out. _"Mr. Delacour," _Madam Maxime greeted, _"You wanted a meeting, yes?" "Yes, Headmistress. A rather urgent one at that. You see, after Fleur's almost understandable reaction on the night of the Champion selection, she came very close to breaking a very important alliance and contract with the Potter family that has existed since the Hundred Years War."_

_ "But Mr. Delacour, the boy must have entered his name, regardless of the age line. It is cheating, in fact-,"_

_ "Olympe Maxime!" _Jean Sebastian roared_, "That is quite enough. You forget, Harry Potter has no need of further glory, what with the way the magical world reveres him after the demise of that fool of a Dark Lord! Furthermore, as you are very well aware of, there still are supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named out there, many of them adults. One of them could have easily taken a potion or used other measures to bypass the Age Line and put the boy's name in. Such things are not infallible after all. Also, several of my contacts have informed me that though Mr. Potter has gained credit for several impossible events over the last few years, the boy most certainly does not seek them out. In fact, he is quite shy, to the point that it clearly indicates abuse by his guardians. I fully intend to gain custody over the boy __**and**__ have Fleur apologize to him."_

Madam Maxime was thoroughly cowed. Even she would dare not challenge Senator Delacour's argument now, not with an alliance and the life of one of her favorite students on the line. _"Very well, Senator Delacour. I will leave matters to you. Hogwarts is serving dinner in an hour so that would be the most likely opportunity for Fleur to make amends. Which you will be doing, young lady."_

Fleur inclined her head in acknowledgment. She knew that there was going to be no arguing with either her headmistress or her father. _"Of course, headmistress, papa."_

_ "Very well, Fleur. You may go. Please inform the rest of your year to prepare to leave for dinner immediately. Senator? Is there anything else?"_

_ "Yes, Madam. A couple of other things." _Fleur quickly slipped out of the office and went to gather the rest of the Beauxbatons students. The veela knew that she got off easy. After fifteen minutes of popping her head into rooms and passing of the headmistress' instructions, they were all finally ready to head up to the castle for dinner. Madam Maxime emerged from her office and lead the French students out from the carriage and to the Great Hall. What none of them knew, however, was that their meal was about to get interrupted by something that none of them would ever believe.

-With Harry

As Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall, things were most certainly _**not**_ normal. The ghosts were floating there staring, the only one who acknowledged them was Nearly Headless Nick, and he merely nodded in greeting. The House tables were toppled over each other and against the walls. The reason for this lay etched deep into the very stone floor of the Great Hall. What was etched there made Harry reach for the coin. Just then, the doors slammed open as students flooded the Great Hall, and as one, froze. Not far behind were the professors.

"Potter!" The unmistakable voice of Severus Snape sounded out. "That will be three weeks detention for-." "For what, Professor Severus Snape?" The House Ghost of Gryffindor remarked, "The Hall was already like this when the boy entered and as such, you have no reason to punish Mr. Potter for something that he clearly did not do."

The cool voice of the Grey Lady then echoed through the room, "I must agree with Sir. Nicholas. I was the one who found the Hall like this and not even Peeves could have etched the stone this deep. Something else is at work here." "So? Potter must have done it, after all he'd love more attention," the voice of one Draco Malfoy spoke up as much of the school nodded in agreement, however, Draco lost his argument when the Bloody Baron stopped that.

"Mr. Malfoy, I seem to remember Mr. Potter being in class at the same time as the etching was found. Before you rush to assign blame, first we must ask, where were _you_ during that time." The murmurs of agreement died off as the most intimidating of all the ghosts poked large gaping holes in Malfoy's argument.

As this was going on, the etchings seemed to move and flow into a shape. One that Harry was very familiar with. The same one on his coin. Something pulled at him, and in his mind, he knew. If he stayed, he'd be punished for something he didn't do _**again**_. Then it would be like a repeat of second year. Harry grasped the coin with his fingers and slowly took it out of his pocket. The gems glowed strongly, easily visible now as he turned it over. When he turned it over, on the floor, the very question on the back of the coin showed up on the floor. All could now read it.

**Do you wish to start anew, or finally come home?**

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as he slowly approached the etchings. The Hall was silent, everyone's breath was held as something was about to happen. The professors grabbed their wands as Harry took one last look at the school, his mind made up. He was done with Hogwarts, with wizards, with magic in general. His owl Hedwig flew in and landed on his shoulder. He held up the coin to look at the gems. And then…

"I am ready," the Boy-Who-Lived began, "to start anew. To Finally come home!"

**AND CUT! Alright folks that's the end of chapter 1. Cue to spewing of hatred now. Just kidding, guys, I'm not that evil. However, for this next bit, please have up on youtube in the background Ark Aberration Ascension 4K by Epic Ark. It will help set the mood and visuals.  
**

At this, the coin flew from his hand and shattered, the gems growing in size and planting themselves into the floor of Hogwarts as a bright flash lit up the Great Hall. Then pillars of light, blue, red and green soared high into the sky and everyone was blinded momentarily. When they could see again, in the middle of the pillars were three people, an owl, and a cat. Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Hedwig and Crookshanks. And then they vanished from sight, as a female voice was heard, "I'm going too!"

There was a whooshing sound and Harry looked around. He was flying through space it seemed. Whizzing by him were floating islands? Deserts? Islands that were space stations? He was in a tunnel of multicolored light and below was a planet. It seemed strangely familiar, yet it looked completely barren. Harry then heard several feminine squeaks, indignant ones, from behind him. Three in fact. He could not turn around to look, but he could see his own body, he was stripped down to a pair of white boxers and his left arm hurt.

However, that wasn't his main focus right now. The tunnel/hole in space/ tube of light was connecting to another that was coming from one of the space station things. A broken one, if the shattered remains of the gargantuanly titanic pillars that held the station up was anything to go by. In that tunnel there were several humans in a similar state of undress.

The first was an eighteen-year-old male with very dirty blonde hair, whose hand seemed be in the grip of a long pink haired teen girl. Following them was a brown-haired male, of similar age, who seemed to be tumbling after colliding with the other three people. One had blue hair and a very well-endowed chest and bottom, the next was a black-haired little girl, and the last had short purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth. There were others in the group, men and women, around six, but Harry couldn't make them out. The groups met as the tunnels collided, the two in the lead, being the only ones who noticed the newcomers.

The male in the lead spoke only six words, but they were enough to identify him. "Good to see you again, kiddo." Centurion. Just as he said this Harry noticed that their bodies began to dissolve into particles of colored light heading straight down to the planet below them and the tunnel passed by faster and faster until a bright white light blinded them all. A voice, female, was heard by all, but it couldn't be located.

"Where you're going survivors, you will need help. I grant you all from each of your previous challenges one of the friends that can be weapons to assist you in your final and most rigorous test. Two from the initial trial. This is all I can do for you right now. I wish you the best of luck." And then they knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long. Life happened. Luckily, the current crisis that we are going through gives me more time to write! Stay safe, don't horde toilet paper, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Harry's head was pounding. That was a good sign, he was alive. His left arm hurt too. He groaned as he opened his eyes, he saw grass, large boulders, trees and a... ruined city? Harry looked down at his arm, the left one and saw to his shock, that imbedded in it was a greenish gem shaped a bit like a diamond. Harry looked down. Ahh, so that's what the girls shrieked about. He was sitting in a ruined future city, in white boxers. Then he heard a groan,

"Ow, damn, I'm never going to get used to that." Harry whipped his head around, sitting up, dressed in a similar manner, was Centurion. The now adult, turned around and helped the groaning pinkette off the ground, again, dressed in a similar manner, except with a cloth bra on. "Moka, are you alright?" Centurion spoke to the pinkette. The now named Moka answered him, in a soft but sweet voice, "Yes. I'm fine." Around them the others began to wake up. Soon enough the only ones that were still out were Fleur, Hermione and a long black-haired girl.

As they waited for the other three to stir, Harry got an introduction to the others. There was Tsukune Aono the brown-haired male, Kurumu the bluette, Mizore the one with purple hair, Yukari the kid, Gin, a black-haired man, Rowsdower, another male survivor. While this was going on, Hedwig fluttered down, landing on Harry's shoulder. The other group looked surprised. "Been a while since we've seen an owl," Rowsdower remarked.

Soon enough, Fleur stirred along with Hermione. Luckily, the larger group was prepared and handed over several packages, which turned out to be clothes. Quickly dressing, party looked around as the final girl woke up. "Greengrass!" Hermione growled, her eyes sparking, "What are you doing here?" The new girl hissed back, "What I want, getting away from stupidity, Granger. And it is Daphne, got it?" The two girls looked ready to throw down then and there until Centurion and Rowsdower stepped in.

"Enough!" Centurion barked out, "This is no place for arguing. Nor is it the time. We need to set up a camp and get basic weapons before something else finds us." The two girls stopped, but they were still glaring at each other. Of course, that's when _something_ found them. The group heard a low growl behind them. As they turned, they saw slinking through the still working lampposts, boulders and trees, was a large ginger cat. It was about the size of a large lion or a tiger, with a long panther like tail, ruffled scruff around its neck and two very distinctive saber teeth. Centurion cursed, "Fuck, Sabertooth." Everyone began backing away from the cat.

Just then, Hermione tripped over a small rock and froze as the cat neared her. Everyone was frozen in horror, especially the experienced survivors. They knew what was coming. Hermione squeaked as the snarling face of the sabertooth neared her own. However, when she looked into the cat's green eyes, she said, "Crookshanks?" The sabertooth gave a small meow, and started nuzzling the witch, purring away. "Crookshanks what did they do to you my poor baby?" Hermione stood up as the survivors relaxed, it was obvious that the cat was trained. Crookshanks sniffed at Harry and moved on, but started growling at the others until Hermione called him off.

Moka laughed a bit, "I guess that means we have some protection at least. Now if the rest of you can get along," she glared at Hermione and Daphne, her green gaze cutting into them as the rosary on her breast glinted. The girls gulped. For some reason the pretty pink haired young woman made them feel like a piece of meat before a hungry tiger.

Centurion cleared his throat, "Very well. Get those clothes on. After that we'll look for a more secure place to set up a base of operations. And don't eat anything unless one of us tells you it's fine." The girls scrambled to get dressed and then were handed each a stone pick, hatchet, and a few spears. Rowsdower quickly taught Hermione some basic whistles to give Crookshanks commands and then the now larger tribe set off.

The group quickly fell into a distinct formation, the men and a few of the women moved into a protective screen on all sides. Harry found himself being prodded into the center of the formation as the group moved through the abandoned city. Every once in a while, strange and primal screeches, hoots and calls were heard echoing. At one point, a very loud roar made the outer screeners tense up and looked around warily, raising their spears defensively.

Little metal things flew through the air and at one point a metal lizard like creature seemed to teleport in from out of nowhere. The ground was a mess of grass, roots, stones and boulders along with a strange metal in areas. Lampposts dotted the edges of what looked like long abandoned streets and skyscrapers where everywhere as well as roads in the air several stories up. Soon enough, they stopped in an area with several large trees and a fountain. Large boulders where strewn about and they were at the base of one of the skyscrapers. Centurion signaled a halt and said to two of the survivors, "Scott, you and Beth scout the area a bit while we hydrate. If you find anything interesting, hoot." The survivor in question nodded, "Understood. We'll be back before sundown." He waved to the woman in question and the two moved off.

Meanwhile, some of the other tribe members gathered the newbies together and started teaching them the basics of life. Things such as, "Yes, there is a crystal in your arm, don't pull it out. Use it to access your inventory as well as craft, repair and learn engrams." They were also told that after a certain point, they were expected to pull their weight. Then crafting class began. They were pointed to a tree and told to punch it. Needless to say, Daphne and Fleur both had something to say about that. Harry didn't argue, and while it did hurt, he was able to gather fifteen pieces of thatch and two pieces of wood. He was then told to pick up some small rocks in the area and then craft it into a pick.

"But we each have one already," he remarked. "They don't last long," their instructor, a burly man named Julius said, "Always have a back-up. After you make the pick, learned the stone hatchet engram and gather the needed resources for that. Then drink water and craft several spears." At that last bit, Hermione interjected, though she had finished her task, "But that water hasn't been boiled or sterilized! We'll get sick!"

A rumbling laugh came from behind them as Centurion approached, "Aye, that's true, but with the ARK's things are a bit different. Water doesn't need to be boiled, and the wild creatures are generally simple to tame. Berries are also easy to identify by their colors and other little things." "Alright, Centurion," Harry replied. He quickly gathered and crafted another hatchet and drank from the fountain. The water was cool and refreshing, and extremely pure. By this time, even Daphne and Fleur had acquiesced and completed their starting tasks.

After crafting several more spears, Harry noticed he was feeling weighed down. He checked his specimen implant as the other survivors called it and realized he had a couple of so-called "levels." He turned around and seeing Centurion busy, saw Moka standing nearby. He approached the pinkette, who turned when she heard him coming.

"Moka," He said, "After making the spears, I felt weighed down and after checking my implant, it showed that I had some "levels?"

Moka smiled gently, "So you want to know what to do with them. Very well, you see the little plus signs next to every statistic? That's how you apply 'levels.' It can be a bit confusing at first, so it is best to put a few 'levels' into weight, or more correctly, your carrying capacity. That will affect how much you can carry before being encumbered. After that, health, melee damage, crafting speed or stamina are all good choices. Everyone does it differently."

Harry quickly did so, and then realized he gained more engram points. He was then informed not to spend any points yet except on a water skin. After doing so, and wisely filling up the water skin, he heard Hedwig barking at something. As the group turned to look, the owl fluttered into the air, barking at a chest on the ground.

Curious, Harry approached. "Centurion! Take a look at this!" As he knelt down to touch it, the lid flew open and he could hear music has he held what looked like a hologram pad. There was writing on it.

**Field Manual 31-581**

Field Observations

By itself, Unmanned Aerial Vehicle RQ-7Y is hardly a concern. Though many of them can be found monitoring the empty streets in the abandoned city, they're not aggressive, and their offensive capabilities are limited.

If attacked, they rely on bursts from their thrusters to either take evasive maneuvers or ram the aggressor, and they have no real armaments to speak of. This makes obtaining intact processing cores and spare parts a trivial matter, and as a result we've constructed a number of our own.

Personal Use

Shifting some of our resources to focus on RQ-7Y construction has been more than worth the investment. I managed to turn our TEK binoculars into a remote-control system for them, and as a result our scouting teams have been able to cover more ground with far less risk. They simply deploy the RQ-7Y with a specialized grenade, then use its enhanced vision to scout ahead, scan for allied IFFs and track targets.

Just don't try to ride the damn thing. I didn't think I'd have to explain that considering how small it is, but three crashes later, here we are..."

~ Santiago

Centurion approached, and Harry was surprised to see that the elder tribe member didn't so much a flinch when he too activated the chest. "So, they made it this far, then," the man murmured. Centurion gestured for everyone to access the chest, pulling out a map and marking it. "Alright, everyone, gather and craft. Thatch walls, foundations, roofs, the works! This isn't going to be our camp, but I want everyone taking advantage of the boost while we can."

"Yes, chief!"

Just then, three loud hoots sounded out catching the group's attention. Hermione was quick on the draw, "Crookshanks! Seek!" The ginger sabertooth growled and took off through the brush as everyone else scrambled after him. After several minutes of scrambled over rocks and through brush they reached a street that the cat darted across.

They all skidded to a stop when Scott and Beth came into view standing at a strange terminal. There was a fountain nearby and the terminal itself was in a well cleared courtyard.

"Scott," Centurion said as he walked up, "What is it?"

"It says that it's called a city terminal. I think we can craft those TEK lizard things in it, as well as the drones. Here look." Scott began fiddling around with the terminal and a display came up with icons of the machines they saw so far.

"Hmmm. Element dust, electronics, oil, scrap metal. I bet we can get all of these things from the lampposts that dot the streets. But before we continue messing with this, we should get a camp set up."

Beth spoke up, "Centurion, there is also a folder for tames, but it is inaccessible right now. I bet those are the tames from the ARKs."

Centurion looked up, "I wouldn't doubt it. Let's try setting up a base camp first before trying to unlock any tames."

"Right, boss."

Harry then soon found himself put to work, helping the tribe build a large communal shelter. The girls were put to work building smaller workshop buildings under Moka and Kurumu's supervision, while Crookshanks and Hedwig kept watch with two other members of the tribe.

Soon enough they were finished, after the guards had dealt with two Utahraptor packs and some Dilo's, a campfire was built and the harvested meat was skewered and set to cooking while the resulting hide was spread out on the rooftops to dry a bit.

Everyone gathered around and after Daphne had made a rather pleasant discovery of a bamboo stand, cups were fashioned and they were all able to quickly set up and fill standing torches for light at night before settling down to eat.

Soon after their meal, night began to draw in and the torches were lit to help ward off some of the local wildlife. Then everyone retired to the shelter, a watch cycle was set and collapsed on the beds of leaves, and with the owl watching above the door, they slept.


End file.
